The present invention relates to a teat spray apparatus for a rotary milking platform, more particularly to a spray apparatus capable of applying a spray at each milking station on the platform.
In using a rotary milking platform dairy animals are first admitted one animal at a time to individual milking stations on the rotating annular platform. Before applying the cups of the milker, the teats are sprayed with an anti-bacterial treatment. A different post-milking protective treatment is also applied before the animal leaves the platform after a complete revolution or milking cycle.
In the past, spraying of animal teats has been done manually. This typically requires additional staff to those attaching and taking off the milking cups and thus increases the cost of the operation.
One method of automating this spraying employs an electronically controlled spray apparatus which the animal walks over. The animals are restrained into single file and sensors control the activation of the spray. Such a system, however, is only suited to a post-milking treatment, since such an initial spray application may only be made immediately before fitting the cups to the teats, otherwise there is the chance that the teats will be fouled again. In addition, the sensors and electronics are exposed to the harsh environment of the milking shed, require regular cleaning and are vulnerable to reliability problems. Sensors which may be used with such spray apparatus are also very expensive since they must be rugged and durable to be reliable, as they are subject to continual dampness and a corrosive atmosphere. They must also be highly resistant to electrical leakage which may injure or disturb the animals, must be highly resistant to the ingress of foreign matter, and must meet strict sanitary requirements.
Another method of automating the spraying employs a spray apparatus at each station of the platform. A disadvantage of this arrangement is the necessary complication and expense of the extensive pipework and valving required. Furthermore, since the spraying stations are on the rotating platform, the spray used has to be mounted on the platform and a rotating connection for electricity is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spray apparatus for applying a spray to each animal in turn as the animal passes the spray apparatus on a rotary milking platform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray system for use with a rotary milking platform including two or more spray apparatus, a first apparatus for providing a pre-milking treatment and a second apparatus for providing a post-milking treatment.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus for a rotary milking platform, the platform having means for locating dairy animals at a plurality of milking stations thereon and an opening in the floor of each milking station wherein a spray cycle is performed as the platform rotates and wherein the spray apparatus includes:
a spray means located underneath the platform for performing the said spray cycle for each station on the platform, during which spray cycle a fluid spray is produced above the opening; and
means for aligning the spray means with the opening during at least part of the spray cycle.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein the spray apparatus is located under the platform.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein the spray means includes a spray head for producing the fluid spray characterised in that the spray head is fixed to a reciprocating means.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein the reciprocating means includes a carriage running on a generally horizontal track, the carriage being driven forward by engagement with the platform and being driven backward by an action involving the release of energy from an energy storage means associated with the carriage, wherein the energy storage means is charged during the preceding forward movement.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein the track is linear and is freely pivoted about a substantially vertical axis, thereby allowing the apparatus to accommodate platforms where the radial position of the opening varies.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein prior to commencing spraying, the spray head of the spray means is raised at least part way through the opening, and after spraying is completed the spray head is retracted below the opening.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above, wherein the energy storage means includes a counter weight which is raised during the forward movement, and drives the carriage during the backward movement.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein the spray head is fixed to a cam follower device, the cam follower being constrained to follow a first path during the forward movement and the cam follower being constrained to follow a second path during the backward movement, whereby a vertical component of the movement of the cam follower controls the movement of the spray head along the substantially vertical axis relative to the carriage.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein the means of aligning the opening with the spray head also provides the means by which the carriage is engaged with the platform, the means including:
a first rigid engagement part fixed to the platform adjacent to each opening;
a second resilient engagement part fixed to the carriage, wherein the engagement between a first part and the second part is by direct contact, driving the carriage in a direction which has components both parallel and perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the track, and wherein during the first movement the resilience of the second part reduces the acceleration of the carriage when contact is first made between the first part and the second part.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a teat spray apparatus substantially as described above wherein the resilient second part is deflected sufficiently at the end of the each forward movement to disengage from the first member.
Preferably, a rotary milking platform will be provided with two apparatus, a first providing a pre-milking treatment at a position near the entry to the platform and a second providing a post-milking treatment at a position near the exit to the platform.
Preferably, the animal milked on the platform is selected from cows and sheep. Preferably the platform is totally elevated and made substantially of concrete, and the cows face inward at the stations.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of spraying the teats of a dairy animal including the steps of:
positioning the said animal at a milking station on a rotating platform;
providing a teat spray apparatus as claimed in any one of claims 1 to 13; and
actuating the said spray means while the platform rotates.